


as if we were six

by chubbls



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Writing, Confessions, Conkus - Freeform, Crush, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, RK1000 - Freeform, Swearing, because hank anderson & markus, rk1k - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbls/pseuds/chubbls
Summary: Carl forces Markus to go to an abandonned playground with Connor, because the elder knows how much they secretly love eachother.ORCarl Manfred and Hank Anderson sets Markus and Connor up and it comes out successful.





	as if we were six

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two so much
> 
> hfjkdfhjdjha this is the second fit i post in 2 days wow what a personal record

_**— September 29th 2039, 15:23:17** _

 

“Carl, I don’t think this is a good idea-“  
Markus’ voice echoed with the clanking pots of the new caretaker cooking.

“Nonsense.” The older man interrupted the android with a smile and pushing a thin coat in Markus’ hands.  
“You’ve never had a childhood. I want you to at least live a moment, since all the revolution and negotiations bit calmed down after last year.”

Markus sighed “If it makes you happy.”

Eavesdropping, the caretaker decided to pipe in from the kitchen. “By the way, Markus, Lieutenant Anderson is forcing _Connor_ to go too!”

Carl smirked at the RK200 “Still not happy to go?”

Blue tinted his synthetic cheeks.

“N-No. I’ll go.”

 

 

Connor frowned at the new beanie and jacket Hank gave him, his LED coloured a thoughtful yellow. Sumo was laid next to him in the couch, snoring.

“Hank, why did you give me warm clothes? Androids don’t get cold.”

Hank looked away from the TV to look at him with a deadpan face. “Bullshit. That kid android, Allie or whatever the fuck, got cold.”

“She is a child model, _Alice_ got cold because of her programming. She can deactivate it at any times.” Connor responded, fiddling with the beanie.

“Whatever.” The human turned the TV off and slowly got up from the couch. “We should get going.”

Hank put on his own vest and grabbed his car keys, the metallic sounds making Sumo perk up and hop towards his owner. Connor let out an artificial breath and pulled the black and grey beanie over his head.

 

“I still do not understand why you want me to accompany Markus to the playground. Surely there will be other children. Are you and Mister Manfred making us watch over them?”

“What the fu- No! I- We just want you to have some kid fun.” Hank said, face full of disbelief as he entered the car, the massive Saint-Bernard jumping in with him. “Sumo-“

“It’ll be ridiculous though, two androids in an adult body playing in a children’s playground.”

“The playground’s fucking abandonned, Connor. Plus, kids these days play with electronics. From what I know, no one stepped a foot in there in months. Or years. So get those shitty worries outta your head and get in.”

Connor huffed a small laugh, which honestly surprised the lieutenant, and sat on the passenger seat.

 

 

**_— 15:30_ **

 

When Connor and Hank arrived at the playground, Markus was already there, contemplating the area. There was a cold autumn breeze and the sun was barely filtering through the clouds, but it was still a nice day.

The playground did look abandonned, isolated from the neighbourhoods. Some swings seem like they were about to snap off in any seconds, deeming that the government or whoever owned this place stopped taking care of it.

Fortunately, the slides and seesaws looked fine.

Despite that, Connor couldn’t stop thinking.  
“I still do not think this is a safe and good idea, Hank.”

“Oh shut the fuck up. HEY, ANDROID MESSIAH!”

Markus stopped in his tracks at the familiar but ridiculous nickname.  
“Oh hello Lieutenant Anderson, and Conn- or..”

Connor looked cute.  _ ~~He always does.~~_ The new beanie fit him perfectly. ~~~~

Said android tilted his head at Markus’ voice glitch.  
“Hello, Markus. Are you alright?”

Unable to voice an answer, he frantically nodded.

Hank snorted and glanced at Markus, as if he knew something “Well, I’m leaving you two be. Be back before 7, I guess. Have fun, you fuckin androids.”

“Of course, goodbye, Hank.”

 

_**— 15:37** _

The two androids awkwardly stood there. Connor decided to scan the area, to distract himself from the uneasy situation.

 

_> SCANNING_

_Swings_  
_Made for swinging._  
_Iron, rubber._

 _Slide_  
_Made for sliding._  
_Plastic._

 _Seesaw_  
_Made for- uh- seesawing.._  
_Iron, rubber, materials cloud doesn’t know._

 _Monkey bars_  
_Made for breaking your necks._  
_Iron._

 

“This all seems interesting, in all honesty.” Connor blurted out.

Markus scoffed “You sure?”

The RK800 nodded and sat on a swing before kicking on the ground a bit _too_ hard, making him swing backwards and relatively high. “Oh dear-“

He fell from the swing.

 

Markus immediately ran to him. “Connor! Are you alright?”

Connor cringed as he slowly got up and his breath hitched when he heard Markus say _“I knew these kids toy were a danger to our species! We have to burn this entire playground down”_

He couldn’t help himself. The usually stoic RK800 burst into full-blown laughter. The other gaped at him.

_That’s adorable._

 

Otherwise, he learned something new today; the former hunter’s laugh was extremely contagious. Thus, Markus laughed along with him.

Once they calmed down, Connor stood up and grabbed Markus by the wrist, dragging him towards the slides.

“Connor-? What are you doing?!”

Connor smiled at Markus. Fuck.  
“Hank told us to have fun. So I’m taking us to try out these slides.”

“It seems dangero-“

The brown-eyed android interrupted his friend.  
“The android who dared to stand up against his creators, started a revolution and sang in front of men pointing at you with rifle guns, is too scared to slide down some plastic?”

Now Markus knew exactly how Connor got his Negotiator title. He pouted.  
“Fine, let’s go.”

They climbed the stairs, composed of extremely small steps, and Connor was the first to place himself at the entrance of the red slide.  
“I did some research earlier. Apparently, children like to do this with the slides.”

He backed away a little, grabbed onto the yellow horizontal pole that was over him and used it to shoot himself down the slide.  
The RK200 wasn’t going to lie, the loud BOOM that Connor’s ~~ass~~ landing made on it caused him to jolt.

Reaching the end, Connor looked up to him with another full-blown smile.  
“It is quite fun, Markus. You should try it.”

Markus sighed and shrugged. He resorted to sitting down and merely pushing himself down the slide. Connor was waiting at him at the end, hand out for him to grab.

“Well that didn’t look very amusing for you, did it? We can try something else.” The younger android said.

Markus chuckled and nodded, trying pushing down the butterflies in his non-existent stomach. He grabbed Connor’s hand and pulled himself up.  
“Yeah. Let’s go to the seesaws, shall we?”

“I believe we are too heavy for that, Markus.”

  
“Connor, you jumped on a slide and safely slid down without having the whole thing collapse.”

 

**_— 17:19_ **

In the end, Markus did have fun. So did Connor. They both had a lot of fun. Now, they were simply laid down on the grass, cloudgazing.

 

“That one looks like Sumo.” Connor muttered with awe, pointing at a big cloud that actually did look like a dog.

Markus chuckled and pointed a smaller cloud. “That one looks like a bird.”  
He turned his head to look at Connor.

Relaxed, eyes full of curiosity, faint smile.

Beautiful.

 

“Wha-?” He realized that Connor has fully sat up, gaze boring into him and face flushed blue.

“Shit did I say that out loud?” The RK200 asks, mostly to himself. He mirrored Connor’s reaction and franctically sat up.

Connor fiddled with his sleeves. “Do you really think that I’m...?”

Markus immediately nodded and emotions got the best of him. Words started spilling out from his mouth.

“Yes, I do think you’re beautiful. I also think you’re cute, handsome and badass. A great detective and friend, honestly. You have so many quirks that makes you special, and those aren’t even in you programming but you had them before you even deviated, which I find... inspiring, for some reason. That even the deviant hunter was lowkey a deviant since the begining. You’ve been so much help for Jericho. There are so many more reasons why I like you, but I like you a lot, Connor, feelings only grew over the months.”

 

Silence took over. Markus hid his face in his hands in embarrassment and a train of apologizes followed as soon as he realized what he said, while Connor just gaped at him, the blue on his cheeks darkening.

_Fuckfuckfuck I messed up he’s going to hate me now-_

 

“I like you too quite a lot too, Markus.”

 

He froze. _Holy rA9 wait what-_

Connor continued, seeming to be amused by the other’s state. “So, would you like to go on a romantic outing with me someday?”

 

The darker-skinned android sputtered; holding back a chuckle at how Connor called a date and holding back a full-on scream of excitement and relief at the same time.

But relief dominated excitement. Markus was so relieved.  
“Does tomorrow afternoon work? We can come back here again, same hour.” he asked with much less hesitation.

Connor thought for a moment but nodded. “Yes, it will work.”

Markus hummed in satisfaction and they resumed to cloudgazing and coversing along with subtle touches, like ruffling one’s hair, placing hand on the other’s hand...

He was feeling content and was glad Carl ushered him here, but still pretty shaken from what just happened.

 

Markus didn’t know what a childhood felt like, but he thinks it’s pretty close. It was as if they were six years old humans, panting from running around on a playground and dumbly in love.

But this love wasn’t dumb and they weren’t mislead either. It was all genuine.

 

Honestly, if it weren’t for Hank, who arrived at the park at 19:30 all worried about the fact that neither of them made it home before 7PM, the two androids would’ve stayed there for just a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> okay lmao wow my writing is shit
> 
> but hey i wrote this in one spurt at 3AM and edited this the next morning with 2hrs of sleep acquired.
> 
> hi i have instagram i draw there and i have 1 fanart and 2 fandoodles of dbh so far its sadlyray wow such promotion


End file.
